what have I done
by Phantomdestler
Summary: a mix of the phantom of the opera and a couple other movies.


Kendra Wilson- purple.

Krystyna Legault- red.

What have I done?

There once was a short red head named Huey. He was tortured from birth because everybody loved him. We know it sounds insane but Huey was just…Wacko.

All Huey really wanted was to know what it was like to be hated, even by just one person. This however, was not possible because everybody loved and cherished him. So one day Huey decided that he would sing.

_Mabey this will end my problems. _Huey thought.

Huey sang so horribly that all the land of Cochranville loved him and cared for him even more.

Huey was so confuzzeled. Why did everybody love him? Huey thought that mabey if he kidnapped someone that people would hate him. So Huey kidnapped a girl names Canteen Margay. His plan backfired on him when he found out that Canteen loved his singing. Huey was so darn mad that he wore a mask in hopes that no one would recognize him, but people just thought that Huey was dressing up for Halloween.

This enraged Huey so much that he decided to go to the Grand Ole Opry and spread his horribleness. When he arrived at the Grand Ole Opry Garth Brooks greeted him with a smile.

"Howdy!" Huey looked up at the big man.

"Piss off!" Huey sneered. Garth looked at Huey, shaking his head.

"You must be the new guy, now I know it can be intimidating but…"

"Wanna hear me sing?" Huey cut in.

"…" Huey shoved past Mr. Brooks and spat in his face, hoping to never see him again.

Well this inflamed Mr. Brooks so he took off his hat and used it as a boomerang to try and cut Huey's neck off, but there was a force field of love surrounding Huey and the hat bounced right off.

"Gosh darn it golly gee whiz….' Huey stormed out and sat on the curb. Suddenly Dolly Parton came out.

"Well hi youngling!"

"Go to hell Dolly, if your boobs don't block the entrance..." Huey ran away crying. Why was everyone so nice to him?

Dolly ran after Huey.

"Wait up child. You owe me an apology!"

"..WHAT…"

!SMACK!

"HEY! What was that for?" Huey cried.

"Look just because I cant die doesn't mean you cant!" Dolly Shouted at him. She stormed off down the street, a trail of toilet paper following behind her attached to her shoe.

"WTF?" Huey said.

Now that Huey was alone he decided to go somewhere else. He went to Polly Molly's bar.

"Hey man, what can I get you?" asked the strange gender confused bartender.

"A scotch double double, double double!" Huey said with a sigh.

"Ok man sure." So the bartender poured the drink while a drunk girl named Wheeza came up to Huey. She had one tooth and no hair.

"H-O-W-D-Y!" she stammered.

"Not now fatty!" Huey exclaimed. The music in the bar stopped and everyone stopped talking.

"What did you say?" Wheeza said her voice in a serious tone. Wheeza's fists tightened.

"NOT NOW FATTY!" Huey spoke more loudly.

Wheeza took a swing at Huey but being as drunk as she was she f\missed and fell over. She landed on the Juke Box; all you could see was two fat legs and a pair of cowboy boots that were _way_ too small.

Wheeza kicked and screamed but all she managed to do was wedge herself tighter in between the wall and the juke box. She was stuck.

"Piss off!" Huey said as he chucked his drink at her, making it look like she wet herself. Huey left the bar and went back to the airport.

_Mabey no one will hate me!_ Huey thought sadly.

"Not so fast youngling!" came the high pitched squeak.

"I aint done with you yet, I gots myself a big juicy bone to pick with you!" Out of the crowd of people came Dolly Parton.

"And what would that be?' Huey asked calmly.

"MY CUP SIZE!" Huey gulped. He grabbed a bunch of things off the counter of the tax free store behind him and started to throw things at her. It didn't do Huey any good because her boobs were like sponges and water.

_Slurp_. Her boobs seemed to say. Huey was disgusted. He had ran out of things to throw at her, so he threw an airplane at her with his amazing super strength. She was dead. All you could see was her legs. 50 little midgets came out yelling,

"Ding dong the witch is dead!"

"WTF?' Huey said. Huey pushed them aside, but they wouldn't move so he ripped off one of Dolly's legs and started batting practice with the midgets.

"YEAH! HOMERUN…HITTER…YEAH!"

Suddenly a _red_ brick road appeared before him. Huey followed the road and headed home. Huey lived horribly ever after, thankful that someone had finally hated him.

"Thank you Dolly!" Huey said before a cloud of butterflies swallowed him whole.

Krystyna Legault & Kendra Wilson.


End file.
